zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Diablotiger
The Diablotiger is a Tiger-type Zoid, one of over 200 species of biomechanical life forms that provide the basis for TOMY's model kit, anime, and comic based Zoids franchise. Overview The Diablotiger is fairly enigmatic, having turned up from somewhere "far off in the future" along with its eternal rival Cyclops. It is described as having a cool personality, swearing loyalty only to one pilot it personally approves of as they seek out new, stronger partners and battle Cyclops. While it sports many melee weapons, the Diablotiger's only ranged weapon is the Cyber Metal Cannon, which appears to fire energy projectiles. Defensively, it carries an energy shield, as well as chaff and optical camouflage. When that's not enough, it's also made of a mysterious "liquid metal" which allows it to self-heal. It's main form of attack, the Cyber Claws and Fangs, charge with the same energy from the Cyber Metal Cannon, and can apparently remain charged indefinitely. Oddly enough, the Diablotiger is identified with Guylos emblems on the box and Zenebas ones on its sticker sheet, leaving its alliance somewhat ambiguous other than "Imperial". Media Apperances Video Games The Diablotiger appeared in the Zoids Legacy game for the Game Boy Advance as an unlockable extra Zoid at the end of the game. It was highly capable stats-wise, and came armed with fairly powerful weapons. It is also equipped with a regeneration equipment that let it heal every turn in Legacy. Its strong melee attack and cloaking device put it on par with the Cyclops, as well as many larger Zoids. Cyber Drive Zoids featured the Diablotiger as one of the star Zoids; appropriate, as it was associated with the Beta variation, which included a remote control for operating the Diablotiger with a Game Boy Advance. It also appeared in Zoids VS and Zoids Battle Revolution as one of the final unlockable Zoids. There is a glitch in Zoids VS II (Zoids Battle Legends)when a Diablotiger has been equipped with a booster. When the player activates the booster, the normal booster noise isn't made, but rather the sound made when a Zoid charges it EX attack. Models Cyber Drive The Diablotiger comes mostly prebuilt thanks to its more complex electronics, the only assembly required being its head and armor. It is cast in medium grey, dark purple, and richly metal flake lavender. Two AAA batteries are required for the Tiger, and button cells for the controller. A limited version called the Diablotiger β was available, featuring a metal flake red, brown, and skin tone color scheme. It came with a copy of Cyber Drive Zoids. However, Diablotiger β did not come with a controller; while compatible with the first Diablotiger's controller (when set to the correct frequency) Diablotiger β was packaged to encourage players to use control option of the Zoids Cyber Drive Game. As the game tie-in suggests, Diablotiger was one of two Cyber-Drive Zoids, the futuristic counterpart of the almost steampunk Cyclops. Both could be controlled via infrared remote controls and sported two channels, so they could be "battled" without interference—their other unique feature was two points on their hind legs, rigged to trip when the armor there took a solid impact and render them unable to move until reset. The object, therefore, was to either be a very good shot with plastic BBs or get in close with the Tiger or Cyclops' respective pointed bits. They lacked the tank-like steering of Death Stinger with CP-16: the remote enables them to go forwards, backwards, "swivel" (move their front end back and forth, letting them turn slowly if timed correctly), and cycle through a firing mode. In firing mode, the Diablotiger's eyes glow red, and every five seconds or so the cannon on its back fires plastic BBs. This cannot be done on demand; it must move through the firing sequence as-is. The BBs, however, fire with a good amount of force. Between the awkward steering and the high price point, the Cyber-Drive line seems to have been a poor seller, and the Diablotiger has not been reissued since. Category:Zoids Category:Neo-Zenebas Empire Zoids Category:Guylos Empire Zoids Category:Tiger-Type Zoids Category:Cyber-Drive Zoids Category:Cat Type Zoids Category:Heavyweight Zoids